


Time and Space

by laetificat



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Service Submission
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 15:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17810495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laetificat/pseuds/laetificat
Summary: A collection of ficlets.Janeway and Tuvok have an arrangement.





	1. Tasted

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by various prompts. These ficlets take place across Voyager's run.

Kathryn Janeway learned years ago that in order to survive being a Starfleet captain, one must allow oneself a few personal indulgences to counterbalance the stress, the long hours, the pressure. The expectations. The grief.

Janeway's favorite personal indulgence is coffee. The replicator does an adequate job, though she's always found Voyager's to be little acidic on the palate (she swears she can tell the difference between various ship-replicated blends, though this has yet to be verified by Paris’ threatened Taste Test system). 

When she's truly feeling indulgent, in times of greatest need, she makes it herself, from her small stash of personally sourced South American hand-roasted beans. 

Or she has Tuvok make it for her.

His hands, arranging the French press, the hot water, the freshly ground beans -- oh, she loves his hands. Those long fingers, the precisely managed movements. She tries not to watch too closely; tries to keep her mind on the data scrolling down the padd. 

The aroma of the coffee billows up on a curl of steam. Tuvok stands up from his kneeling position and walks over to her carrying the tray, the soft light gilding his naked body. He does not wear clothes, not while in Her service. His cock rises stiffly from between his legs, curving against his belly. He ignores it. Dealing with this, with his mingled shame and arousal, is part of the pact of control. It's what he seeks from their arrangement; what she can give him, in return.

He places the tray on the table. Janeway does not look at him, but gestures for him to pour with a flick of her fingers. He obeys, slowly, knowing that She likes it just so. 

Once it is poured, he takes the cup and saucer and himself into a kneeling position beside Her, holding it up for Her convenience. 

After a short time, Janeway reaches out to take the cup, without looking up from the staffing report. A slow sip. She smiles to herself. He takes in a breath, watching Her, this moment of pleasure his truest reward.

Janeway sets the cup back in its saucer and lets her hand drift to his mouth. His lips part for her fingertips; his tongue darts out to taste. His cock throbs, straining. She allows him this briefest touch, a benediction, then returns to her work. 

He remains by her side, content, controlled. He is there, should She need him. And that is everything.


	2. Held

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a request for ball stretchers/cock rings.

The replicated metal is smooth and pleasantly heavy in Janeway's palm. She can't resist the urge to slide her fingers through the joined rings -- one closed, the other open -- and to take a moment to enjoy the thought of what they will soon contain. 

Slowly, she turns and walks back across the room to Tuvok, allowing him to watch her approach. He stands waiting for her, the planes of his naked body lit by the soft purple of the nebula drifting past the viewscreens. 

They've been passing through this region for four days, proceeding only at impulse speed. According to Neelix the nebula -- actually the remains of a massive supernova -- is a sacred place for many of the species in this system, and their laws forbid warp traffic within it. 

So, the entire ship suddenly has time on their hands. Time that Janeway is determined to make use of. 

Tuvok doesn't allow surprise to register on his face at the sight of the toy. He watches her as she unlocks it, his expression serene as an ancient statue, skin glowing with reflected glory of the spacial ballet being performed around the ship. He looks, Janeway muses, like a Vulcan deity come to visit her.

It's all she can do to resist the urge to drop to her knees and.. well, perhaps not pray.

She slides her hand around his cock; he's already hard, of course, the only humanoid response he is unable to fully control. He draws in a breath as she guides him into the smaller of the two rings, but remains otherwise still. With her other hand she cups his balls, looking up at his face to catch the minute changes in his expression, those small signs she has studied for so long. 

He does not disappoint as she slips the second ring into place, closing and locking it with a touch of her fingers. She designed the nano-mechanisms herself; it will open only for her DNA signature.

A press of her thumb tightens it, just a little. Enough to make Tuvok take another breath, sharp and sweet. 

“Are you quite comfortable?” She asks, straightening up to stand before him. 

“Yes, captain.” He tilts his head a little, thoughtfully. “This is.. agreeable.”

Janeway reaches out to rub her palm over the head of his straining cock, then dips down to brush her fingertips over his balls, the skin there soft and smooth, tightened by the weight of the stretcher. Tuvok makes a tiny noise in the back of his throat, the equivalent for him of a groan of pleasure, that makes Janeway's blood sing in her ears.

She smiles up at him, tapping her nails gently against the smooth metal ring.

“Excellent. Because we've got a long night ahead.”


End file.
